Jealous
by silverserein
Summary: Jean Kirstein x fem!reader one-shot.


**This is a two year old one-shot I originally wrote on my Quotev account, but I just thought I'd share it on here.**

* * *

"Come on Jean, you know it meant nothing! It was just two friends hanging out!" You desperately cried to your enraged boyfriend.

You and Eren had been hanging out - just the two of you - at a local fair that they had every year. It was a pretty trashy fair; one of those cheap ones they only have set up for a week tops. It only had three rides, and all of them looked absolutely not safe. So, being the chicken you were, you had dragged Eren out of the non-safe trashy fair and to a small café. Both of you were laughing and having fun that you hadn't even noticed he had his arm wrapped around your shoulders. And just as you were having fun, you had ran into Jean at the small café who was hanging out with Marco at the time, and that had caused all the fun to come to an unexpected stop.

"He had his arm around you (y/n)! How is that 'just friends'?!" Jean shouted at you, causing you to flinch at his harsh tone.

"It meant nothing! You know that! Ugh! You, you fucking horseface!" You hadn't meant to call him that, but your brain was overpowered by the anger of him not trusting you to hang out with another man - much less Eren. You knew Jean and Eren have never been on good terms. Hell, they can even glance at each other without ending up in a glaring contest or a fight. Jean's face flashed over with hurt, and he looked away.

"Jean, I'm sorry! I was just so mad that you didn't trust me that-"

You were quickly cut off by Jean's soft pink lips coming in contact with yours. Your eyes widened slightly, but them fluttered shut and you were kissing back.

The kiss lasted for a long period of seconds, then Jean pulled away to catch his breath. His body was now pressed up against yours, while your back was pressed up against the beige wall of your guys' apartment. Jean's warm breath blew onto your face, causing it to create small goosebumps and tingle. One hand was pressed up against the wall, preventing you from moving and his other softly stroked your cheek.

"I never said I don't trust you. I just don't trust him," Jean said truthfully while looking into your (e/c) eyes. You blinked, then smirked.

"I see now. You were jealous," You said with a knowingly smirk. Jean's face paled and he quickly pulled his hands away then turned his red face away from you and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"W-what are you talking about? Like I'd be jealous of him," Jean said with embarrassment. You smiles cheekily at him and poked his blushing cheek.

"It's okay. I think it's adorable," You cooed. Jean quickly slapped you hand away.

"I'm not jealous," Jean stated. You rolled your eyes them shrugged, "Okay, then I guess you won't mind me resume hanging out with Eren. After all, we never even got to see that new scary movie." After saying that, you moved past him and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Jean shouted, grabbing onto your arm and pulling you back into his embrace. You raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I thought you weren't jealous?" You asked innocently.

"I'm not."

"Then I'll be going now."

You ripped your arm from Jean and started walking to the door, again. But this time, Jean grabbed you and turned you around then pressed his lips against yours forcefully and deeply. You smiled into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck as he backed you up against the wall.

His tongue slid against your lips, asking for an entrance. You denied it and kept your mouth shut as you kept kissing him. Obviously not liking your choice, Jean's hand traveled to your left breast and squeezed it which caused you to gasp, but allowed him to enter. Your tongues fought a war inside your mouth; Jean overpowering you. You frowned, not liking how he overpowered you by a long shot. But before you could react, Jean pulled away and started planting small kisses along your collarbone.

His lips moved up to your neck, then stopped right above your soft spot. You gasped in pleasure as he brought his lips down on it. Your hands traveled up from his shoulders to his hair, which your fingers found themselves tangled in.

Jean pulled away from your now hicky covered soft spot with a winning smirk painted over his mouth.

"Still not jealous."

And with that, he walked away leaving you breathless and shocked.

End.


End file.
